Here With Me Again
by thesassysavior
Summary: A Swan Thief AU when after Neal and Emma are back together, they decide to have another child. The whole town is nervous about the whole thing, and some don't even know how to react. Emma feels ready for this, and she wants a second chance at being a parent - something she never got to be with Henry. Complications come along the way with Emma, and everyone begins to feel uneasy.
1. Chapter 1

Emma locked the door of her yellow bug, and walked into Granny's Diner, taking short, quick steps. She was nervous about going there, afraid that people already knew. Emma didn't even tell her parents yet, Mary Margaret and David. Emma entered through the doors, the bell ringing as she walked in. She found Henry sitting in his usual booth, and sat across from him.

"Hey kid," Emma said with a smile. Henry put his mug down that he was drinking from, and looked up at her.

"Hi mom, I thought you were at work?" Henry asked, wondering why his mom was here instead of at the Sheriff's Station working her shift.

"Uh, I was," Emma said, as she bit her bottom lip. A nervous habit that she's developed over time. "But I came here to pick you up and bring you home. Daddy and I have something we want to discuss with you." Emma said. It was strange for her to call Neal "Daddy" in front of Henry. All she knew was that she wanted him to hear from her first, instead of his grandparents. She watched as Henry's emotions changed from surprised, to curious.

"I'm okay with that, are we leaving now?" Henry asked as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Soon, I'll let you finish your drink." She told him. Henry smiled, drinking more of the warm liquid. Emma watched Henry nervously, afraid of how he would react to the news. The news was quite heavy for an eleven year old to take in, and she had to make sure he was ready. A couple of minutes later, Henry finished the hot chocolate. Emma waved Ruby down so she could pay. After she paid, Emma got up carefully from the table.

"Alright kiddo, are you ready?" She asked Henry. Henry nodded, and grabbed his backpack from the seat next to him, and slung a strap over his shoulder. "Let's go home," Emma said as she patted Henry on the back, leading him out of the Diner, and to her car.

Several minutes later, they arrived back at their apartment. Neal was already sitting at the table in the living room, tapping his fingers against the wooden surface. When he saw Emma and Henry walk through the door, he got up from where he was sitting, and stumbled to get away from the table. Emma walked over to Neal, greeting him with a hug.

"Are you ready to tell him?" She whispered into his ear, not wanting Henry to overhear them. Neal nodded, although a tight knot in his stomach had already begun to form as he was waiting for his wife and son to come home. He took a deep breath, and stepped away from Emma. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, and walked over to Henry. Emma followed Neal's movements, and stood beside her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Henry," Neal started, his breathing unsteady from the nervousness that started to build up. Henry looked up at his dad, concerned.

"Yeah?" He asked, curious. He wondered what his parents had to tell him. Neal pressed his hands to his face, covering his nose as he shut his eyes. Henry started to worry that this news wasn't good.

"Uh, you're mom and I, we're uh…we're…" Neal began, stammering a bit. He wiped the palms of his hands on the front of his jeans.

"You will be a big brother Henry," Emma finished, trying to smile. She watched as Henry's expressions changed. He seemed happy at first, but then something happened. Henry knitted his eyebrows, and scrunched up his nose. _Uh-oh, this isn't a good sign,_ Emma thought upon seeing Henry's reaction. She swallowed back air, hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll be an older brother?" Henry asked. He didn't sound entirely enthusiastic about this, but he didn't seem pleased either. Emma knew this was how he would react. She turned to Neal, hoping he would say something.

"Yes, an older brother." Emma said, trying to smile. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Henry was eleven years old and was about to become an older sibling. Emma didn't even know if she was ready for this. She sighed, and put her hands on her knees, as she looked into Henry's eyes.

"Hey, Henry, look at me." Emma said, tilting Henry's chin up. "Everything will be alright. You're younger sister or brother will be fine, and we're going to get through this as a family." She said as she turned her head towards Neal, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Exactly." Neal added as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know it may all seem a little… well overwhelming now," Neal began before he took in a deep breath. "Believe me, I'm still overwhelmed," Neal said as he let out a suppressed laugh. "But we are going to get through with this. Emma has her first appointment with Dr. Whale soon, and we're going to bring you over to your Grandparents so they can watch over you while your mom and I are at the hospital." Neal said, taking his hand off of Henry's shoulder. Henry thought about this. He had to admit, as much as he was uneasy about having a younger sibling, he was kind of excited. He managed a small smile.

"Okay dad," Henry said, as he ran into Neal and gave him a hug. Neal being surprised by the hug went along with it anyway, and hugged Henry back. Emma watched as Neal and Henry embraced, and smiled. She hoped that the next several weeks would go by smoothly.

The next day Emma and Neal planned to tell her parents about the baby. The whole night Emma was tossing and turning in her sleep, anxiety taking over her. Yes of course they were her parents, but she was still nervous about how they would react to the news. Would it be similar to the way Henry reacted? Would they be happy? Emma was stressing over it, and Neal could sense her angst from a mile away.

"Hey, everything will be alright, okay?" Neal said as he put his hands on Emma's tense shoulders. She immediately began to relax under his touch, and sighed.

"I really hope you're right Neal," Emma said closing her eyes. "I just - I don't know how they're going to take in this news. This is a pretty big deal in case you haven't noticed," Emma said, biting her bottom lip, and crossed her arms over her chest. Neal sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Emma, I know. But I think, that Snow and Charming will be happy." Neal said. "We'll all be eating dinner together, and then we'll tell them." He said as he shoved his hands in his front jean pockets. Emma brushed away a stray lock of blonde hair, and leaned against the counter.

"If you really believe that they'll be happy, then I'm okay." She said, nodding her head. Neal smiled sheepishly.

"Now let's go and get things ready, okay?"He said as he adjusted his jacket. Emma nodded, and pulled her coat on. They were on their way to get food to cook for dinner.

Emma was setting up all the plates and utensils when the doorbell rang, and her anxiety kicked in again.

"Neal, they're here!" She shouted as she finished last-minute adjustments. Henry was sitting on the couch, reading one of his comic books, and Emma walked over to him.

"Hey, your grandparents are here, come on and greet them." She said with a smile. Henry looked up from his comic book, and placed it on the coffee table.

"Okay," He said as he hurried over to the door with Emma. Neal opened the door, greeting Snow and Charming first.

"Hey Neal," Charming said as he gave him a hug, patting him on the back. "How's it going?" He asked. Neal shrugged. "Not too bad," He said, letting out a suppressed laugh. Snow smiled as she watched the two interact.

"Emma," She said as she greeted her daughter with a hug. Emma strayed back a little, not wanting to have too much pressure on the baby.

"Hi mom," Emma said with a smile. "Ready to eat?" She asked, leading her parents to the table. Henry got to his set first, next to Neal. Emma sat on the other side of Neal, and Snow and Charming sat on the opposite side.

"Oh this looks delicious," Snow said as she started to cut into the chicken.

"We cooked it ourselves," Neal said proudly. Charming nodded his head in approval. "I agree with Snow, it's as good as it looks." He said with a chuckle. Emma laughed nervously, still worried.

When they were halfway done with dinner, Emma cleared her throat.

"Uh, mom and dad?" She began. Snow and Charming turned their heads towards their daughter.

"Yes?" They both said almost at the same time.

"Neal and I…uh….we…." Emma stammered, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"We're going to have a second child," Neal finished for Emma. At first Snow and Charming didn't know how to react.

"Oh," Snow said after a while. Charming looked at Emma.

"T-this is wonderful news." Charming finally said. "Another grandson, or daughter." He said with a nervous laugh. Emma tried to smile. Emma wanted to crawl under the table. She knew this was a bad idea. But when would she ever tell her parents about the child? Emma sat awkwardly in her chair, wanting the day to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! Thank you for being so patient. Things got busy at school, and soon I'm going to be on semi-hiatus because of finals coming up. I'll try and update on weekends! Remember, reviews are always welcome :)**

* * *

Emma sat there at the table awkwardly, just staring at her parents. Several silent seconds passed between them after Neal announced that they were to be having a second child. Snow was the first to break the silence, by clearing her throat. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before speaking.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a second, privately?" Snow asked, setting her fork down. Emma nodded her head. She didn't know what Snow had to say about all of this, and she was anxious now. Emma stood up from her seat, and followed Snow to the back of the apartment, so they were out of earshot from Neal, Charming, and Henry.

"Emma," Snow began. Right away Emma could tell that Snow wasn't happy about something. "You and Neal. After eleven years, do you really think that you're ready for a second child?" Snow asked, with worry in her voice. Emma took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes. Neal and I are ready. We've wanted a second child for a while now, and we know that we can do it, take care of her." Emma immediately regretted saying "her" to Snow. She wanted to keep the gender of their baby a secret a little while longer. Emma watched as her mom's expression lightened, not as concerned as before.

"The baby's a girl?" Snow asked, hopeful. Tears started to form from behind her eyes.

"Yes mom, a girl." Emma said with a smile. Snow reached for her daughter and hugged her tight, not wanting to let go.

When Snow finally released Emma from the embrace, there were tears in her eyes. She was so happy for her daughter, who was getting a second chance at being a mother. Snow never watched Emma grow up, and that was her biggest regret in life. But she couldn't do anything about it. Now Emma has another shot at raising another kid, something she never had the chance to do with Henry, and Snow realized how much she wanted to be by her daughter's side throughout this whole new phase in her life.

Snow wiped away a tear, a smile forming on the corners of her mouth. Emma stood there, watching her mother cry, which was rare. The only other times that Emma saw her mother crying was when she wasn't even her mother, but as Mary Margaret during the curse, and again when the curse was broken and they were reunited. Emma sighed.

"Hey, it's alright," Emma said as she placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. She could feel her relax a little on contact. Snow smiled.

"I know, and I'm just so happy for you and Neal." Snow said, looking at Emma. She meant it from the bottom of her heart too. Snow always wanted what was best for her daughter, no matter the consequences. Henry was going to have a younger sister, and everything was going to be alright. Then a question came back to Snow, that she meant to ask Emma before.

"Wait. Does Neal know the baby is a girl?" Snow asked, concerned. Emma bit her bottom lip, and shifted her gaze to the ground. _Oh no, _Snow thought to herself.

"Well, not technically…" Emma began. She met Snow's eyes, which were wide with surprise.

"And when were you planning on telling him?" Snow asked, her voice now a harsh whisper. Emma shifted her weight to the other foot.

"I was going to tell him soon, okay?" Emma reassured Snow. Which was true. She was going to announce to the rest of family that the baby was a girl before Snow decided to talk to Emma alone. Snow sighed in relief.

"Good." Snow said, relaxing a little. Emma smiled sheepishly.

"I think we can head back to the table now, what do you say?" Emma asked. Snow nodded her head.

"Right. Let's go back. We don't want the men to worry too much," Snow said as she chuckled to herself. Emma couldn't help but laugh a little with her, as they headed back to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the incredibly long wait! I was busy with finals, and graduation, and graduation parties. But now I'm back! And there will be weekly updates from now on :) reviews are greatly appreciated! Please follow and favorite because it really means a lot to me. **

* * *

When Snow released Emma from the embrace, there were tears in her eyes. She was so happy for her daughter. Now Emma was going to be able to have a second chance, something she never got to do. Snow never watched Emma grow up, and that was her biggest regret in life. But she couldn't do anything about it. Now Emma has another shot at raising another kid, something she never had the chance to do with Henry, and Snow realized how much she wanted to be by her daughter's side throughout this whole new phase in her life.

Snow wiped away a tear, a smile forming on the corners of her mouth. Emma stood there, watching her mother cry, which was rare. The only other times that Emma saw her mother crying was when she wasn't even her mother, but Mary Margaret during the curse, and again when the curse was broken and they were reunited. Emma sighed.

"Hey, it's alright," Emma said as she placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. She could feel her relax a little on contact. Snow smiled.

"I know, and I'm so happy for you and Neal." Snow said, looking at Emma. She meant it from the bottom of her heart too. Snow always wanted what was best for her daughter, no matter the consequences, and now Emma was finally going to be getting a second chance at being a mother. Henry was going to have a younger sister, and everything was going to be alright. Then a question came back to Snow, that she meant to ask Emma before.

"Wait. Does Neal know the baby is a girl?" Snow asked, concerned. Emma bit her bottom lip, and shifted her gaze to the ground. _Oh no, _Snow thought to herself.

"Well, not technically…" Emma began. She met Snow's eyes, which were wide with surprise.

"And when were you planning on telling him?" Snow asked, her voice now a harsh whisper. Emma shifted her weight to the other foot.

"I was going to tell him soon, okay?" Emma reassured Snow. Which was true. She was going to announce to the family that the baby was a girl before Snow decided to talk to Emma alone. Snow sighed in relief.

"Good." Snow said, relaxing a little. Emma smiled sheepishly.

"I think we can head back to the table now, what do you say?" Emma asked. Snow nodded her head.

"Right. Let's go back. We don't want the men to worry too much," Snow said as she chuckled to herself. Emma couldn't help but laugh a little with her, as they headed back to the table.

* * *

After their little talk, Emma and Snow went back to the table. Even then, Emma was still a little uneasy for some reason. Maybe it was just the fact that no one expected her to have another child, or even the fact that she and Neal would be back together. Either way, Emma knew that they had made the right decision and that they were going to get through this together and everything would be alright. Emma took in a deep breath as she sat back down next to Neal. The boys had just finished telling some sort of funny story, because Neal was wiping his eye, and he was still laughing. Charming looked like he was trying to keep his laughter under control, but couldn't, and Henry was laughing only a little. Emma was confused.

"Neal, what did you tell them?" She asked her husband, raising both of her eyebrows. Neal looked over at Emma, and smirked. He stretched his arms out and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"I was just telling your dad about how we met." Neal said. Emma could feel her face blush. She remembered when they first met like it was yesterday.

"Oh no….you didn't tell them about-" Emma started before she was cut off by Neal.

"I most certainly did!" He said and started laughing again. Emma slapped him.

"NEAL!" She said, a little embarrassed. Neal snorted at her reaction.

"It was part of the story! I couldn't leave it out," He said, winking. Emma sighed in frustration.

"Looks like someone's going to be sleeping by himself tonight," Emma said, glaring at Neal.

"Hey that's not fair!" Neal whined with a big pout and puppy eyes. He continued to stare at Emma like that for a while, until Emma started to laugh.

"Fine. But no more jokes okay? Because I need to announce something right now that's sort of some big news." Emma said as she looked over at Snow, who nodded her head. Neal looked at Emma, somewhat confused.

"I thought we just told them the big news." He said in a low voice.

"There's more," Emma said. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back over to her parents, who were waiting in anticipation. Snow already knew what the news was about, but Charming had no idea what was coming. "The other news is that the baby is a girl." Emma said. Neal's eyes grew wide. This was the first time he heard about this.

"A girl?" Neal asked Emma.

"A girl." Emma said, nodding her head. She could tell by the way Neal was looking at her, that he wasn't too happy about just hearing this news today…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not posting for a while. I thought I was going to be able to post once a week but then everything got crazy with the musical that I'm in! But I promise that I'll update more frequently. Faves, reviews, and follows are always appreciated! :)**

* * *

As Emma walked into the hospital with Neal at her side, she couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. She knew that their baby was a girl. but what if she wasn't healthy? What would they do then? So many questions swam through Emma's mind as she sat in the waiting room for Dr. Whale to show up. Her breathing was a little unsteady, and Neal could tell how nervous she was, and he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright, no need to get all worked up. Our little girl is going to be fine." Neal said as he placed a hand on Emma's bump, and looked into her eyes. Emma tried to relax by taking a few deep breaths. This wasn't easy. Emma tapped her foot against the carpeted floor, something she used to do back when she was a teen.

After waiting several minutes, Dr. Whale finally came out of his office with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Ms. Swan?" He asked, looking around the room for his next patient. Emma cleared her throat to get his attention.

"I'm right here," She said, feeling small. The last time she went to the doctor's was when she first found out that her baby was a girl. She was still nervous though, this whole thing was so surreal to her. It would take her a while to get used to the fact that she was going to be having another child.

"Alright, you can follow me right this way." He instructed. Neal held onto Emma's hand as they walked into the room where Emma would be getting her ultrasound done.

Dr. Whale got everything set up as Emma got ready for her appointment. She took a deep breath in, and sat on the little hospital bed. Neal shortly came back in, and stood next to Emma."Are you ready?" He asked, his voice soft and gentile. Emma nodded as she squeezed Neal's hand.

"Okay this is going to feel a little bit cold," Dr. Whale began as he put the ultrasound gel on Emma's lower stomach, and began moving the sensor around. Soon on the screen above them was Emma's baby. Neal couldn't contain his smile any longer. That was his baby girl he was looking at for the very first time. Emma's smile grew wide and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"That's her," She said as she pointed to the little black screen that showed the baby. Dr. Whale beamed down at Emma and Neal. This was one reason why he loved his job: being able to see the young parent's reactions as they saw their child for the very first time.

"She's looking to be a very healthy baby girl," He mentioned, moving the sensor more so that the picture wasn't so fuzzy. "Congratulations." He said, his mouth curving into a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, things have been pretty busy over here and there won't be another update for a while, since I'll be on vacation these next few weeks! Please continue to fav, review, and follow! :)**

* * *

Emma woke up at 4 in the morning, to her stomach being upset. Oh no, she thought as she rolled out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and threw up last night's dinner. Emma held onto the rim of the toilet seat, waiting to see if any more would come up, but nothing did. She was glad that her hair was already out of her face and in a ponytail, like she wore when she was a teen. Emma was suddenly exhausted. She walked over to their bathtub and leaned her back against the cool porcelain. A couple seconds too late, Neal burst into the door, his hair unkempt and his shirt baggy.

"Morning sickness?" He asked, not really sure what else he's supposed to say to a pregnant woman. This was really their first time having a baby together. He was never around when Emma was with Henry. Actually, he had already left. Emma nodded her head slowly, still clutching her stomach. "Hey I'll make breakfast for us, you can go relax on the couch, alright?" Neal told her. Emma just nodded again and got back up on her feet. Neal grabbed her hand to support her. "There we go," He said. "Are you comfortable walking over to the couch?"

"Yeah I think so," Emma finally spoke, wiping off some of the vomit that was still on her mouth. Soon enough, Emma was already crashing on their sofa, her legs extending to reach the other side. She propped her feet up on the arm of the sofa, and placed a pillow behind her head. She's never been this exhausted before. Maybe it was just because it's been eleven years since her last kid. Emma sighed and rubbed her growing bump. "Soon you'll be with your new family little one," Emma said with a smile. Neal heard her talking to the baby and couldn't help but smile either. He began to cook their breakfast. Even though Neal wasn't the best of cooks, he tried his best. He made them pancakes. Neal walked a plate over to Emma, a funny grin on his face.

"Here you go," He said as he placed the plate of pancakes on a table before her. Emma grinned as she sat back up on the couch. They smelled delicious.

"Thanks Neal," She said taking a giant bite. They weren't Granny's pancakes that's for sure, but they were still pretty good.

"No problem." He said laughing a little. A few silent seconds passed between them and Neal decided to break the silence first. "So how's the baby?" He asked, curious about how his future daughter was doing.

"She's pretty good, although I haven't felt that much kicking tod-" Emma was cut off by something poking at her stomach.

"Emma?" Neal asked, confused. He suddenly became extremely worried until Emma started to laugh.

"Neal, she's kicking me right now!" She exclaimed happily. She placed her fork back on the table and grabbed Neal's hand. "Here, feel right there," She said as she placed his hand on her stomach. Another little kick occurred. "Did you feel that?" She asked, a little too excited. Emma blamed her hormones for making her emotions a little exaggerated.

"Yeah! I felt it!" Neal said, letting out a relieved laugh. And then something inside of him clicked. Everything felt so right. This was what he was supposed to be doing. This was his home now, and he was with his family. "Hi future daughter," He spoke to the stomach. Emma smiled. She was ready for her second chance at being a parent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Things have become super busy with getting things ready for college and I'm really happy with your patience because things are going to continue to be crazy, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter. But thank you so much for continuing to read, and to fav, follow and review! It means a lot :) thanks again for all of your amazing support!**

* * *

Weeks passed since Emma's last appointment with Dr. Whale, and her bump was getting progressively larger. She could feel her daughter's kicks more clearly now, and each time it brought a little smile to her face. The others began to notice her growing bump as well, and they would always pause for a second to tell her so. Emma stopped by Granny's to get something to eat before she left for the Sheriff's Station. She contemplated on taking maternity leave off, but she decided not yet. Maybe when she had only a few months left of pregnancy she would, but not now. Storybrooke needed their Sheriff. When Emma entered the door to the diner, Ruby came up to her with a huge smile on her face.

"How's the baby doing?" She asked, curious as always. Emma smiled. She liked Ruby, she was a good friend.

"She's doing great, thank you for asking," Emma told Ruby. Ruby nodded her head in approval. She was glad to hear that the baby was doing okay. Before she had some disconcerting thoughts about the whole thing, especially because of how Henry was born and raised, but now she seemed convinced that Emma could do it again.

"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you and Neal." Ruby said, her grin getting wider. "Now is there anything I can get you this morning?" Ruby asked, pen in mouth, and pad of paper ready to jot down whatever Emma wanted. Emma thought for a while. She was really hungry this morning, but that could've been the after affect of morning sickness and that her hormones were always heightened.

"I'll just have a black coffee and a bear claw, please." Emma finally said. She would eat a bigger lunch later at work, depending on what Graham was going to get. She watched as Ruby quickly scrawled her order down on a slip of paper to give to the head chef.

"Your order will be here right away!" Ruby said as she ran to greet the next customer who came through the door. Emma found herself a small, quiet booth and sat down. She knew she should've ordered her usual hot chocolate, but she needed the coffee to wake herself up. Lately it seemed that she's been getting little to no sleep at all, and it bothered her. Emma sighed as she played with the metal napkin dispenser. Minutes later, Ruby arrived with her order, and Emma smiled.

"Thanks Ruby," She said as she took the warm cup of coffee into her hands. She didn't realize how cold she was until the hot glass touched her skin.

"Anytime." Ruby said with a smile, and went back over to the customer she was helping before. Emma grabbed a few creamers and a couple of sugar packets, and stirred them all into her coffee to make it somewhat bearable to drink. After letting it cool down for a while, Emma took a sip, cringing a little as she did. She remembered why she wasn't a huge fan of coffee anyway. A little while later, Emma finished her breakfast and went over to the counter to pay for breakfast. Granny stopped her for a second to talk to her.

"Look I know you're trying your very best to have a second chance at being a parent, but be careful." Granny told her, concern showing in her eyes. Emma bit her bottom lip. She knew exactly what Granny was talking about. It's been eleven years since her last child, Henry, and she knew she had to be careful.

"I know," Emma said, looking down at her boots. So many people were concerned about her and her new baby.

"Good. And if I were you, I'd go on maternity leave pretty soon," Granny told her, eyeing Emma's bump. Emma nodded her head. She already knew that too.

"Thanks Granny, for breakfast." Emma said with a smile as she began to turn back on her heel out the door.

"You're very welcome dear." Granny said as she finished folding the towel she had in her hand earlier. She watched as Emma walked out the door to her sheriff car, and heaved a sigh. She hoped the girl would be okay, and she didn't want anything bad to happen.

* * *

The Sheriff Station was quiet as usual, and Emma placed her jacket on the back of the spinning chair. She placed a hand on her growing bump, and felt her daughter kick.

"You're not going to cause me any trouble, are you?" She asked her, and laughed a little. Her daughter replied with another kick. "You better not give me any trouble young miss," Emma added. She was laughing a bit more, and stopped when Graham walked in the room. He was as scruffy as ever, with the bags under his eyes growing.

"Oh whoa you're-" Graham began as he backed away.

"Don't say it!" Emma shouted as she chucked a ball of crumpled paper at him. She hated it when people said she was huge.

"Hugely beautiful is what I was going to say if you let me finish," Graham said, his mouth forming into a straight line. Emma bit her bottom lip out of embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry I threw that at you then," She apologized, and continued to stare at the pile of paper work on her desk. Graham circled her desk until he was in front of her, and sat down on the desk.

"How's Neal?" He asked, curious about how the father was doing.

"He's doing well," Emma said, which was true. Neal was excited to be having another child. She knew he was ready for a second chance.

"That's great, I mean really great," Graham said. He began to fiddle with one of the pencils that was abandoned. "Um, do you want maternity leave any time soon?" Graham asked, nervous. He really didn't know how to talk to Emma now. It was like she was a different person, with another person growing inside her.

"Yeah I know I'm going to have to eventually, but I'm only three months in." She informed Graham. She didn't want to leave her job just yet.

"Well if I were you I would." Graham said. "I just want you to be careful." He added as he hopped off of her desk, and walked over to where his car keys were. Emma sighed. That's all anyone told her these days, was to be careful, and she knew that. She just wished people would stop telling her what to do all of the time, and it was getting annoying. Emma took a good look around her office, and figured she could stay here for a little while longer. She didn't want to leave her job, because she loved it too much. Emma liked knowing that the people she loved were safe and sound.


End file.
